The present invention is directed to vision measuring systems and, more specifically, to a support system and method for measuring the vision of a patient.
Ophthalmic and optometric instruments are used by ophthalmologists, optometrists and other eye care specialists to help determine the condition of a patient""s eyes and eyesight and assist the doctor in determining the amount and nature of corrections that need be made. When examining a patient""s eyes, it is common for both the doctor and patient to be seated on opposite sides of an instrument support table which may hold various measuring instruments. Typical tables require that the doctor stand up to manipulate measuring instruments during at least some of the testing. Such manipulations can often not be performed by wheelchair bound examination personnel. Depending on the height of patients, instrument tables are often at an uncomfortable height. This requires patients to either stretch upwardly to place their head in a suitable position or to slump their backs to lower their head to the suitable position. Additionally, typical tables require that the patient adjust their body position depending on the particular test being performed. This tends to increase patient anxiety and interferes with accurate testing.
Clearly, what is needed is an instrument support system that is adjustable depending on the height of a patient, that is handicap accessible, that can be adjusted to fit differently sized wheelchairs, that allows a doctor to stay seated during examination if desired, and that allows a patient to be examined by multiple instruments while remaining in a test position.
One embodiment of the of the present invention is directed to a support system for at least one of ophthalmic and optometric measuring instruments adapted to measure vision parameters of a patient in a test position defining a patient space. The support system includes a support assembly. A first instrument supporting member is pivotably mounted on the support assembly about a generally vertical axis. The first instrument supporting member is pivotivable between a first storage position and a first use position. The first instrument supporting member is adapted to support a first instrument in the first use position in a defined measuring position. A second instrument supporting member is moveably mounted on the support assembly for motion in a generally vertical plane. The second instrument supporting member is moveable between a second storage position and a second use position. The second instrument supporting member is adapted to support a second instrument in the second use position in the defined measuring position. The patient can be sequentially examined, in any order, by the first and second instruments while remaining in the test position.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of examining a patient""s eyes. The method includes: positioning the patient in a test position defining a patient space; moving a first instrument from a first storage position to a first use position in alignment with a position of the patient""s eyes; moving a second instrument from a second storage position to a second use position in alignment with the same position of the patient""s eyes, wherein the patient can be sequentially examined, in any order, by the first and second instruments while remaining in the test position.
In another aspect, the present invention is directed to a method of evaluating a patient""s vision. The method includes: positioning an evaluator in a seated location at a patient examination station; moving the first instrument from a first storage position to a first use position in alignment with a patient eye position; moving a second instrument from a second storage position to a second use position in alignment with the same patient eye position, wherein the patient can be sequentially examined, in any order, by the first and second instruments while the evaluator remains in the seated position.